


Harry Potter and His Malaysian Friend

by Olivander112



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Abusive Dursley Family, F/M, Harry accidental magic, Hermione's bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Misunderstood Slytherins, Nice Severus Snape, The Wizarding world bashes into an extreme, Wealseys' Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivander112/pseuds/Olivander112
Summary: So, this is the story of which Harry did an impressive accidental magic, which is apparating to Malaysia. Because in this case, Harry was being punished by Vernon so badly that he wanted to die and leave the house for good.Of course, he actually apparated in front of an flat of block 20. Which then found by a girl at his same age, who actually tried to keep calm when he appeared out of nowhere with a crack. She quickly led him to her parents who sent him to a hospital and well... adopted!But there's more mystery between Harry's magic and Oliver's magic as well. Until then, they would need to go to Hogwarts to find out what's this nagging feeling in their hearts. Oh, did I hear Dumbledore and the wizarding world bashing in the other chapters? Well God dang it, the two sibling must face them too, my bad!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright people! This is gonna be a fanfiction full of manipulative Dumb-ass-dore and Weasleys' and Hermione bashings. 
> 
> Please proceed to the stor-  
> Harry: WAIT!  
> WHAT?!  
> Harry: You forgot the disclaimer.  
> Oh. Can you do it for me?  
> Harry: Sure! Well, the author does not own the Harry Potter series, characters, movies and books. It all belongs to...  
> J.K.Rowling!  
> And when I do own the series, the world would have been very peaceful with no bigoted and racist people. War wouldn't have happen as well as I would have died after I owned the stories of Harry Potter.
> 
> Now please Proceed!

It was a perfectly normal day for the Dursleys.

Mr Dursley was at work, Dudley Dursley as in the living room playing a video game, Mrs Dursley was talking with her friends who decided to come by and visit. The women were talking, well, gossiping really. They spread rumours around involving kids and works. It was definitely a normal day for the Dursleys.

Well, except for the fact that a 6 years old boy who is small like 4 years old was silently staring at the wall in the cupboard.

This is Harry Potter. A six years old boy trapped in this living hellhole for 5 more years until he goes to Hogwarts. But he doesn't know that, cause the Dursleys doesn't want him to know his freakishness and so they beat his freakishness out of him. But that is not how magic works doesn't it?

The only reason Harry is alive till his 6th year of living is that his magic is healing him, or maybe because the fates don't want him to die yet and want this game of war to play.

Yeah, it's strange and dark. Eh...

But anyway, this day continued until it was night time. Mr Dursley just came back from work and was drunk after the failed meeting with the Grunnings. He opens the cupboard and grabs Harry roughly by the arm, making Harry yelp at the vice grip. Vernon didn't say anything as he took off his belt and beat the living shit out of his nephew. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU FREAK, YOUR FREAKISHNESS IS WHATS MAKING ME FAILING THIS JOB."

Petunia and Dudley was at the side watching. Petunia has a blank look as she just lets Vernon whip their poor nephew to a bloody mess as Dudley watches at Harry in glee because he is getting punished, but he did feel sick at the blood and wounds. It's a miracle that the neighbours don't even hear the vicious yelling.

Harry just looked pained as he bit his lips to stop the scream that is about to come out. He wouldn't want to let them hear him scream in pain, no, never. He would never let them feel satisfied with their actions at all. But the pain was getting so unbearable.

There's only little that a six years old can do until they are insane or pretty much dead. For little Harry, it isn't gonna happen. The thing Harry could do to escape this pain is nothing, or so he thought.

Harry's pleas for help cracked the seal inside his magic, making his magic leak through it and...

_CRACK_

 

OC'S POV

"What the?"

It was a nice day for little Oliver, she didn't have to be scolded by her parents for not doing her homework. Her friends were all playing with her, the teacher didn't scold her again.

So it was a really nice day to relax with no stressing homework that she calls 'Beings From Hell'. A fitting name isn't it?

But then there HAD to be a little boy laying on the grass in a pool of blood that he seems to be pouring from his wound- wait what?

So this is literally how she met her future adopted brother and friend. Very scary, cause she is six for god's sake! Oh crap, he's gonna die if he isn't sent to the hospital!

With the amazing speed of a six years old, Oliver was able to run back to her apartment and tells her mother and father to take the mysterious boy to the hospital. At first, they thought she was joking, but they quickly changed that thought when they saw her panicking. Both of them were shocked but quickly recovered it and called for the ambulance.

And now she's sitting on a chair, fidgeting as she cast nervous glances at the door that her parents have to go through. She heard a few mutterings from the doctor and saw her parents surprised and shocked look. Then, the door opened with a nurse smiling sweetly at her. "Come in Oliver, the doctor wants to meet you." the nurse said.

She could only nod as she stands up and walked into the room that is really REALLY white. How the heck can the adults even stand the whiteness in here?

Oh, wait. There's a bright light emitting from a light source, of course.

The doctor smiled at her and waved, she waved back while smiling a bit. "Now Oliver, it seems like you have saved a young boy from his death." the doctor said, with the straightforward stare. She tried to register what the man just said and when she did her jaws were hanging wide open.

Her father snickered at her reaction, "Flies Oliver, flies."

Oliver snapped her mouth closed and gave her father a scathing look. But she couldn't believe it, she SAVED a boy that is the same age as her, from DEATH. She internally did a victory dance.

The red-eyed girl looks back at the doctor as he shuffles a stack of files expertly. "Oliver, what I'm about to tell you is gonna shock you, so be ready. The young man you saved from death was an abused victim, he has past wounds that might be started from the age of three or four, his growth is stunted and needs a few months... or even years to grow naturally again. He was slashed by a belt for 50 times or even more... it was a good thing you quickly called an ambulance." After the explanation, the doctor looks at her and felt anger and sorrow radiating from her.

Oliver was mad- no scratch that! SHE'S FURIOUS. She doesn't know what 'stunted' means or what 'abuse' means but when she heard slashes and a belt put together, she knew it was something bad. But she was also sad that he had to endure that for 3 years in his life.

A feeling rushed into her body and she showed the determination in her eyes, she clenched her fist. "I want him to stay with me! To stay with mama and papa! So he could be safe from those evil monsters!" She yelled determinedly, her mother rolls her eyes at the declaration and her father was covering her mouth to hide a laugh at her daughter's dramatic names for the abusers of the poor boy.

The doctor blinked at the sudden change of mood but smiled and looked back at her parents, "If you want, you can adopt the boy y'know. Cause I've already contacted the Second Deputy Minister of Women, Family and Community Development to go and talk to the British Minister of State for Child Car....." Oliver just ignored the conversation and looked at the hospital bed where the abused boy was laying on.

Oliver quietly walks to the bed and climbed on top of the chair. As she finishes adjusting on the chair, she gasped at how beautiful the boy look. The boy was cleaned up and there was no blood on him, only wrapped bandages were on his wounded body. But overall, the boy has pale skin, unhealthy but looks like it gained colour. His hair was inky black and messier than her bed hair when she wakes up, he has small pinkish lips and he also has high cheekbones. He looked like he was noble.

"Beautiful, is he not?" said her mother's voice, she turned around and saw her mother forming a small sad smile while he looks at the boy. Oliver nods and looks back at the boy, she took his hand and held it tightly.

"I'll protect him... I-... I'll be like a big sister!" Oliver said. "H-He is getting adopted... right?" she asked hesitantly, her mother beamed. "Of course honey, why would we NOT adopt this beautiful child?" her mother said softly. Oliver sighed in relief as she heard those words.

She doesn't know why, but for some reason, she felt like something is pulling the boy and her together. It was like... something wanted her to protect the boy from harm, it was like magic was letting her get close to him! 'But... Magic isn't real though...' she mused.

Well, she doesn't know about the Wizarding world... so you can't blame her for being wrong right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry woke up, wary and worried. Oliver just wants to hug him and help her newly adopted little brother. Mother and Father are amused and loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLELUJAH! I'M ALIVE!
> 
> Welcome back to this story. Whether you want to read this or not, it is your choice. And don't go hating this story, cause I'm just a twelve year old trying to write out her ideas! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter was never mine. If it was, Sirius may never had died. I'm still broken by his death by the way...

The first thing that Harry felt was soft fabrics that were clinging to him. He was a bit worried, but he felt like he was in HEAVEN. The bed was so soft... pillow too...the smell of the room is nice... and a hand holding his...

_Wait what?_

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw a girl staring at him with worry. "Hello, Harry... How do you feel?" she asked softly, her red eyes looking at him with excitement and worry. Harry wanted to ask what happened, he didn't want the Dursleys to come and get him again, just to punish him. But his throat felt so dry! "W-water... p-please?" Harry asked, wincing at how hoarse his voice turned out to be. The red eyed girl nods and hands him a glass of water, already expecting him to ask for it.

Harry drank the water with a gulp, his throat being relieved by the water that goes down from it. "T-Thank you..." he stuttered at the girl and puts the empty glass on the table beside him.  
"Oliver, we have the- Oh! You're awake," a pretty woman opened the curtain, her face showed how surprised she was. "I thought you'd be awake after a few more hours," the woman said, her face had gone back to showing happiness. "Seems like you woke up faster than we thought," she said to herself, she turned to the girl beside me.

"The girl beside you is Oliver," she told him, then puts her gaze on him, "I am Maranda Nightling, though you may call me mother from now on," she said gently. Harry couldn't help but let his eyes widen and gape at her, "W-What? What do y-you mean mother?" he asked with shock. The woman- Maranda, chuckled softly and told him to wait here for a moment.

Harry looked at his bandaged hands with excitement and shock but mostly fear. He doesn't know who these people are, and before all of this, he was getting beaten to what might be- death- by Uncle Vernon. His eyes started to fill with tears when he remembers Dudley and Aunt Petunia never even stop Uncle Vernon, Dudley sometimes punched me too and Aunt Petunia actually encouraged them to do more. The beatings were so painful, more painful than the other time Uncle Vernon beaten him.

He remembers how Dudley and Vernon shoving him downstairs at the same time, how Uncle Vernon beats him with his fists and kicks him firsts, then using sharp things to carve onto his skin and use a whip and his belt. He remembers the sneer Aunt Petunia gave him when he pleads for help, he remembers Dudley laughing cruelly at him. He remembered how... how mentally painful it hits him to know that not even his family members loved him. He knew everyone ignored his screams because he knew it was loud and _no one saved him_. He wanted to die that time, to escape the never ending pain.

Harry jumps a little when Oliver's hand wrapped around his. He looks at the girl with his tear-filled eyes. She stares sadly at him, frowning. "I am very sorry about what you have to go through." she apologized to him, his breath hitched when she wraps her arms around him, pulling him to her chest. He could hear her heartbeat calming him, feeling the warmth of her skin even if it's cold in the hospital. 

Is this what a hug feels like, is this how Dudley feel when Aunt Petunia hugs him? Dudley's really lucky if he gets hug every time.

Oliver lets go of Harry, smiling at him. "Well... maybe we should start getting to know each other if I'm gonna be you big sister." she grinned at him, Harry felt shy and looks at his hands. "I'm nothing special... There's nothing to know about me..." he murmured. Oliver bristled angrily but calmed down.

"Nonsense! I want to get to know you!" 

 

~BREAK THIS LINE, I DARE U~

 

Harry was in the car of his adoptive father, and felt rather shock of what happened today. After Oliver-now his sister-had gotten to know Harry better, the doctor and his new parents told him that he is now adopted and the Dursleys will be taken care off. They also told him what happened when he was asleep, better yet, in a short coma. He was told that he appeared in front of the flat block 20, where Oliver was playing at. 

Maranda and Johnathan didn't want him to go back to his so called 'family'. So they decided to adopt him but after he wakes up, they didn't want him to come with them if he's uncomfortable, they understood that. 

Harry accepted it, not only because he didn't wanted to go back to the Dursleys, it's also because the Nightlings were nice and kind. He doesn't know how to repay them at all. All they did is signed the adoption papers and voila! He has a new family! Though, he's still confused on how he came to Malaysia, but puts aside the question and focus on the present.

So here he is, sitting in a minivan, Oliver had her head lay on his shoulder while her fingers were intertwined with his. For some reason, he would sometimes feel something nagging his heart and mind when Oliver hugged or touch him. It's as if he's forgetting something important.

Harry shrugs it all off and decided to take a nap since the trip to  _home_ -Oh how excited he's gonna be-was a bit long since the traffic might jam. His eyes started to close, and he lets Morpheus hands pull him into the realm of dreams.

\---

_"Opeline! Opeline!" a boy with mismatched eyes and messy jet black hair ran through the corridor of the castle while waving at the passing maids and guards, who waved back. A girl with long jet black hair and red eyes turned away from the conversation with a few earls and countesses, turning at who called her with a cold and calculating expression. The expression warmed at the sight of her smiling brother. She kneel down on the floor and captured Herald in her arms._

_"Good morning little shadow, did thou have a good night yesterday?" she asked gently, her mouth curved into a small smile as Herald beamed at her with his blood red eye glowing a bit (the right eye), the glow dimmed down in a few seconds. "Yea! I had a very good sleep. Oh, we must go and eat breakfast sister!" Herald said excitedly, making Oepline nod. She turned around towards the earls and countesses, "Let us have breakfast at the dining room friends," she told the others gruffly, making them nod._

_Herald squealed (Which made a few of the girls coo at him), he tries to pull his older sister, making her chuckle. "Brother, please calm down. There is no need to run while pulling me." she said with amusement, letting Herald pull her. The earls and countesses followed behind them, letting the two siblings to lead them to the dining room._

_"Nay sister! We must hurry or else the food will get co.....---_

 

Harry gasped, opening his eyes with panic. He took deep breaths and calmed down. He looked at his shoulder, where his new sister puts her head on to sleep. He looks out of the window and saw it was dark outside. 

"We're about to reach our home, Harry." his adoptive mother said, realizing that he was awake. "Okay..." he said gently, looking at his bandaged hands with confusion. 

 _What in the world did he dream? Why does it felt so familiar... why does that make me feel a bit homesick?_ was the question in his mind as he clenched his hands. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... THAT WAS FUN! I have so much in mind right now, I'm also getting busy this year, exams and all that. I don't know if you enjoyed this, so tell me in the comments below, or leave a kudo! *shrugs*
> 
> I'm a twelve year old writing a story, don't expect me to be so good at grammar and write good stuff like other authors. I apologize for that too... either you tell me a grammar mistake I did or just roll with it.


End file.
